1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to a focusing structure for an LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An LED lamp comprises LED chips and lenses in front of the LED chips so as to focus the light. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional LED lamp. The LED lamp comprises a main body 1′, LED chips 2′ mounted in the main body 1′, and a lens assembly 3′ mounted at the front end of the main body 1′. This kind of LED lamp is unable to adjust focus. If the user wants to change the angle of illumination, it is necessary to replace with lenses with different angles. However, it is very inconvenient to replace the lenses when in use.
An improved LED lamp on the market can adjust its brightness and illuminating range. Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN202065923U published on Dec. 7, 2011 discloses a light adjustment structure of an LED lamp. This LED lamp is like the conventional LED lamp able to adjust focus. The angle of illumination can be changed by changing the distance between the lenses and the chips. This way causes light loss to influence the illumination effect. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.